Push Me Again
by Lovesy
Summary: 'Sofa Push' scene before the visit to the gay bar , re-told with an alternative ending, because how could they just walk away when they were both looking so HOT! :
1. Chapter 1

**'Sofa Push' scene, before visit to the Gay Bar, re-told with an alternative ending. Instead of walking away at the end, Christian stays exactly where he is. Which of course he should have done with the amount of chemistry and sheer hotness that was in the room at that moment. I think you can guess what happens next :) **

**There's one more chapter to come... 'ahem'.**

**Characters belong to Eastenders, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>"Do I have to wear a vest top?" Syed asked dubiously as Christian entered the lounge, bundles of vests held up as offerings in his outstretched arms, a wry smile on his face. But the only garment that really registered in Syed's brain was the one Christian was wearing. A tight petrol blue t-shirt, showing the curves of the muscles in his chest, a flash of tanned skin and curling chest hair in the dip of it's v-neck, short sleeves leading to muscular and defined, golden-skinned arms.<p>

Christian laughed, hanging his head, then his humour turned to concern, "Look, are you sure about this? 'Cause I tell you something, I'm not", he sighed sitting down on the chair next to their bed, casually tossing the vests on top of the duvet.

"Cause I'm sure," Syed tried to reassure him as he sat perched on the arm of the sofa. Even though he was nervous about what to expect, he really wanted to go to the gay bar, to do this for Christian, make an effort to be part of his world, show that he could be 'fun' too.

"Why don't we go somewhere else eh?" Christian asked, trying to give him a way out.

"I've booked you a stripper now and everything!" Syed goaded, looking suitably aggrieved.

"I hope you haven't." Christian scolded. Syed smiled gently at him.

"I'm just really worried you're going to hate it." Christian exclaimed, brow furrowed. He knew what the place was like, or had been like, it had been so long since he'd been there. In truth he felt a bit uncomfortable with it himself, he was a different person to who he was back then. He wasn't sure he wanted Syed to be a part of all that, didn't think Syed would really want to be, would he? It felt like his past and present were colliding.

"Ah I'll just pretend it's a wildlife documentary" Syed said and smiled at Christian's puzzled face, "You know, gays in their natural habitat." he mocked, laughing.

Christian guffawed, standing up quickly he came at Syed, palms on his chest, pushing him playfully back on the sofa "You trying to wind me up!", grabbing Syed's hands he pulled him back to a sitting position again.

"Oh come on," Syed cajoled, "We never go anywhere like this together!"

Christian sighed, stepping in close between Syed's legs, Syed's hands nestled firmly, low down on his hips, his own hands instinctively travelled up Syed's arms, rubbing his silky smooth skin, the close proximity to his lover's body causing the familiar heat to stir in his own. His breath deepened.

Syed looked up at Christian towering over him, his arms tingling at Christian's touch, he was acutely aware of his own hands on Christian, either side of his upper thighs, and felt the urge to pull him closer, to narrow the distance between their two groins, but instead he said teasingly "You never answered me."

Christian's face contorted in confusion again.

"About the vest!" Syed joked, his eyes dancing mischievously.

Christian chuckled and pushed against Syed again, with enough force to make him land back on the sofa with a thud. He watched as his face lit up with gorgeous beaming smile, his teeth flashing white against the tan of his skin and in contrast to the black of his T-shirt. There was a shadow of dark stubble and a glow in his eyes, he looked to die for, Christian thought.

Syed became acutely aware of the way Christian was looking down, staring at him, his stance strong and masculine, his emerald eyes flashing with intent. He pulled himself up again on to the arm of the sofa, his legs either side of Christian's, their bodies close but not touching. Syed's eyes slinked up to meet Christian's, a ghost of a smile still playing provocatively on his lips, but his eyes were dark. "Care to do that again?" he challenged, his voice was low and husky.

"Do what?" Christian asked, his voice a slow purr, his eyes not leaving Syed's.

"Push me." Syed replied, "Push me again." He was aware that his breathing was getting heavier, his pulse starting to quicken. He felt his body reacting in that powerful and instinctive way that he had no control over. Every nerve-ending crying out to touch, to be touched, by Christian.

Christian, the man standing before him, so close he could sense the heat from him, even though he could not feel it. His groin stirred with the knowledge that Christian was inches away from it, his thighs ached to close themselves around Christians legs. His lips burned and tingled with the need to press themselves on Christian's.

But Christian didn't move, he held his position, only his eyes connecting, connecting with Syed's in that deep and intense way they had, that made Syed feel he was being explored from the inside out.

Eventually Syed could stand it no longer, he grabbed Christian's tight blue t-shirt, balling the material in his fists. Abruptly he stood up, giving Christian no time to step away, so that their bodies collided on impact, sending jolts of electricity through his body and down his spine. His mouth found Christian's instantly, his body knowing the exact angle and tilt he needed to reach it, and he crushed his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue pushing it's way into Christian's mouth.

Christian felt his cock swell and harden as suddenly Syed's body was pressed forcefully against his. He felt his demanding lips on his and for a moment was helpless to resist, as his desire and lust took over, kissing him back, his tongue stroking and rolling around Syed's warm, wet mouth. But then he caught himself, and the decadent, dominant side of him took over, filling his mind with salacious thoughts and images. He wanted to be in charge, he was going to have some fun, _they_ were going to have some fun.

With all the self-control he could muster Christian pulled back from Syed's kiss, and then roughly and forcibly pushed him hard, separating their bodies and causing Syed to stumble and fall backwards over the arm of the sofa again. He landed heavily, sprawled across the seats, scatter cushions flying everywhere.

Christian smirked, a devilish twinkle in his eyes, his face somehow serious, lustful and playful all at the same time, as he gazed down at the flushed face of his lover below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 to tease you, sorry, it's not over yet, they'll be another chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Now," Christian said simply. "That's better."<p>

Syed remained where he had fallen, splayed out on the sofa, calves and feet hanging over the arm and off the end. He was panting for breath, a result of lack of air from their kiss, from having the wind knocked out of him when Christian had shoved him backwards, and from having to fuel his rapidly beating heart. He saw Christian move between his calves and kneel on the arm of the sofa, his eyes widened as Christian's broad shape loomed over him, and he felt his growing erection strain against his jeans.

The air felt charged and heavy with some unidentifiable current, a surging power that seemed to be coming from Christian himself. It oozed out of him, every time his chest heaved, every time the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed, as he gripped the sofa to support himself. Syed felt it intensify every time he saw the corner of his mouth twitch, and when his lips parted and he could see the tip of his fleshy tongue inside. It grew ever stronger as Christian's eyes left Syed's face and began a leisurely route down his body, causing him to squirm and take a deep intake of breath, as his body longed for the feel of Christian's touch.

Christian's gaze swept over his lovers face, and travelled further and further down. Syed's eyes were glazed with want, lips full and pink from their kiss, parting sensually with each ragged breath. His dark hair curled and framed his beautiful flushed features, untamed and rebellious in it's own delectable way. He was dressed all in black, and fuck did it look good on him, Christian thought. T-shirt skimming snuggly over soft flesh and lithe muscles. Charcoal jeans hugging slender hips, stretching, pulling tightly over the bulge in his groin, which by no means went unnoticed.

"Mmmmm." Christian intoned, his eyes lingering on Syed's crotch, before he swiftly and deftly crawled up the sofa, his body hovering over Syed's, finally stopping when they were face to face. Supporting himself on his arms, he leaned in close, his lips dangerously near the corner of Syed's mouth.

Syed felt Christian let out a long breath of warm moist air against his cheek, "You like it a bit rough," Christian whispered thickly, "don't you Sy?"

Syed couldn't argue, Christian was all man, and he loved it. He heard his breath waver as Christian raised his head and peered directly into his eyes, there was no hiding from them, no where else to look. Not that he wanted to, there was no where else he wanted to be, the rest of the world may not even have existed, for all he cared, at that precise moment in time. All that mattered, all that he could think of, all that he could feel, could not feel, was Christian. Christian, and his own body's undeniable craving for him.

The look in Christian's eyes, the feel of his breath, the anticipation of the touch of his skin, the promise of the intense physical pleasure and release that was to come, the overwhelming sensations he was already feeling and knew would only build and strengthen, it occupied every part of his being. His desperate want and longing for him was all to obvious in his own telling eyes, and he knew it.

Forever seemed to pass, when it reality it could only have been minutes, Syed felt his cock straining against his jeans impatiently, his skin crying out to be touched, his flesh begging to collide with flesh. Then all of a sudden Christian's face took on a new purpose and he broke his intense stare whilst turning sideways, lifting an arm and half sitting up, moving away from Syed as he did so.

Syed glanced up at him questioningly, unable to hide his frustration as his brow furrowed, the uncertainty about what was going to happen caused another wave of heat to rise directly from his groin.

The corners of Christian's mouth twitched, but his eyes were dark and steely, his jaw set and determined. Syed swore he could almost hear the animalistic growl in the back of Christian's throat as he turned his head and nodded to the floor.

"On your knees," he said, eyes flitting to the floor before looking back at Syed. He meant business.

Syed stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, and saw the slight surprise and amused annoyance in Christian's eyes, that he hadn't obeyed the clear instruction immediately.

"Get on your knees." he repeated sternly, beckoning to the floor with his hand.

A new thrill of excitement surged through Syed's veins. How dare he be so cocky and assuming? He'd already been a moody git the last couple of days. Without a doubt, Syed loved dominant, sexual beast Christian, but he could give as good as he got, and often did. He was no pushover, and was certainly not going to go down without a fight.

"Make me." he said defiantly, lust filled eyes shining fiercely.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry but this story still hasn't reached it's climatic conclusion, there will be a fourth and final chapter before it's finally spent!**

**Characters belong to Eastenders, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Christian looked slightly taken aback, but then a hint of a wicked smile passed his lips and his eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?" he asked slickly, and there was a hushed tension-filled pause as he awaited a response.<p>

Syed's breath was coming out in short spurts, he didn't trust his voice, and so simply nodded.

And there it was, the silent agreement between them. An acknowledge of compliance and consent of what was to come.

For as much as Christian's charisma embodied his dominance, his exuberant enjoyment of being the one in charge, and his physical appearance indicated his strength, his prowess, with it's ability to overpower and monopolize, it was really a role play, a gratifying and indulgent enactment.

For inside Christian was benevolent, his heart vulnerable, his own insecurities and need to protect and nurture those that he loved dominating him. In fact, it had been Syed, in the past, who initiated the few physical altercations they'd had, battling with his own desires, his own fears and frustrations.

Suddenly, Christian grabbed Syed around his upper arms and shoved him across, nearer the edge of the sofa, The ease at which he did so, and the smug look on his face, belying the fact that he thought that getting what he wanted was a fore gone conclusion.

But Syed was riled up with indignation. He locked his hands on Christian's arms and tried to dislodge him, his whole body twisting and turning, trying to break his hold. His back arched and he used his whole body to try and push Christian off, but as his crotch pressed into Christian's toned lower abdomen, he felt the thrilling pressure of his erection being crushed between them. He moaned and pushed himself up even harder, unable to stop himself from rubbing against Christian, throwing his head back as he did so.

"No you don't!" Christian barked, moving a hand to Syed's hip, forcing him back down, and raising himself higher as he did so, "I call the shots here, you move when I tell you to move, you fuck when I tell you to fuck."

Irritated, both with Christian and at himself for his lack of control, Syed frowned and gritted his teeth, he stopped struggling and lay still, looking up at Christian.

Christian leaned his face closer to Syed's, "That's more like it," he said in a low voice, his eyes flitting from Syed's full parted lips to his eyes, then back again. Syed lips quivered slightly with each jagged breath, the air dried their surface and he flicked much needed moisture over them with his tongue.

Christian stared transfixed, such a small action, but he found it such a huge turn on. He found his own lips closing in on Syed's, unable to resist the urge to taste their plump wetness.

Syed seized his opportunity. With Christian lulled into a false sense of security and then momentarily distracted, he brought his knee up into Christian's scrotum. Immediately Christian relinquished his hold on Syed and pulled up, grunting as he did so, managing to avoid any real damage with his instinctive reaction. "Sy!" he exclaimed in shocked outrage, as he half-rolled, half fell against the back of the sofa.

But Syed was already scrambling to a sitting position, quickly swinging his legs off the edge of the sofa and planting his feet on the floor. Seeing his upper hand slipping away, Christian composed himself in an instant. "You want to play dirty Sy?" he huffed and with a renewed vigour and determination flung himself at Syed. He hated losing.

Syed felt Christian slam into his back, his powerful arms wrapping around him, pinning his own arms to his sides. He wriggled and writhed and tried to stand up, but completely lost his balance and fell forward, taking Christian with him as they crashed to the floor, an entangled mass of limbs, grappling and grabbing at material and exposed flesh, each fuelled on by their lustful frustration.

They rolled across the hard floor, Syed using his slightness and agility to try and worm his way free, but ultimately he knew it was futile, as he could never win against Christian's size and strength. Eventually Christian succeeded in manoeuvring himself on top of Syed, his leg sliding over Syed's legs, weighing him down with the huge muscles in his thigh. His hands finally managed to achieve a vice-like lock on Syed's wrists, and he raised his arms up, pinning them above his head.

They stared at each other, each pair of eyes reflecting the burning desire in the other, their faces reddened with exertion, their breath coming out in short gasps and heavy pants.

"Right, Sy_ed_." Christian said, when his breathing had slowed, using his whole name for emphasis. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

Syed let out a whimper as he felt his erection bulge and strain against the constricting denim of his jeans. His whole body felt unbelievably alive, every nerve ending acutely aware of the power of the man holding him down, leaving him completely helpless and at his mercy. His body tingled and trembled as it screamed out for Christian's touch.

"What was that?" Christian asked, cocking his ear to one side.

"Yes." Syed said, the word a breathless whisper.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Christian said wryly.

"Yes, Christian." Syed spoke subordinately.

Christian smiled, a slowly broadening grin, like the cat that got the cream.

"Here's what's going to happen," he said purposefully, his face serious again. "I'm going to go over there," he flicked his head towards the bedside cabinet, "…and get the lube. _You_. You are going to stay right here and not move a muscle… and when I get back, I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name. Got it?"

Syed nodded, unable to form any coherent words as his heart hammered in his chest, and his cock throbbed and ached with anticipation.

Then he was gone. His touch vanishing, his presence receding, his heat dissipating.

Syed lay where he was for a moment, his senses recovering, his mind once again grasping comprehensible thought. Then he had one last resolve, one last ditch attempt to assert his own will, for even though he knew the ultimate outcome would be the same, he knew what it would do. A final show of his aggravated passion, a final provocation of his want, his need, a physical confrontation to fuel the frenzy of what was to come.

He raised his head and looked up from where Christian had left him, splayed on the floor.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the final chapter. It's quite long, and rather graphic, I got a bit caught up in the details… I blame the chemistry. (blushes)**

* * *

><p>Christian turned round from where he was standing near the bed, his hungry eyes meeting Syed's, who was still laying on the floor. Quickly Christian strode towards him, hastily fumbling with the box in his hands, in his urgent need his large fingers struggled to get it open, and he looked down at it, irritated.<p>

Stealing his chance, Syed clambered to his knees and using his feet as leverage, hurled himself at Christian's legs. His arms hugged round the back of Christian's knees, as his shoulder hit Christian's thigh, forcing him back, and pulling his legs out from under him.

Christian gasped at the surprise ambush and fell to the floor with a thundering crash, Syed clinging onto him.

Not wanting to give him any time to recover, Syed clambered up Christian's body and began an intimate onslaught. His mouth captured Christian's in a ferocious kiss, his tongue driving deep and pushing against Christian's tongue. He felt Christian respond instantly, kissing him back with the same animalistic passion.

Kneeling astride Christian, who was subdued by his ongoing kiss, Syed began the second wave of his attack. He slid a hand under Christian blue t-shirt, his warm hand gliding and stroking over firm flesh and hard muscle. His fingers tugging and pulling on Christian's chest hair, pinching and playing with his nipples. At the same time, his other hand moved in the opposite direction, seizing his hardened cock through his jeans.

Christian started groaning and sighing through their kiss, his groin pushing against Syed's hand. "Sy…" he moaned quietly.

Spurred on, Syed reached for the bottom of Christian's t-shirt, grasping it firmly he pulled it up and over Christian's head, Christian willingly raising his arms and shaking it off as he did so. Syed flung it away and made a move on Christian's jeans, fiddling with his top button. He nearly had him, he thought.

Christian took a deep intake of breath, "Wooaaah!" he said suddenly as he exhaled. He clutched onto Syed's forearms to stop his movements, and Syed looked up at him, his eyes eager.

"Huh," Christian panted, "This isn't quite how I planned it." he said, realisation dawning on his face as he tried to focus his mind, and control the betrayal of his body, fighting against the mesmerising effect that Syed had on him, like no other that had gone before.

"Yeah well, things don't seem to be going your way at all, do they Christian?" Syed taunted him, his eyes deliberately and lavishly raking their way over Christian's naked torso, pausing on the undone button on his jeans and the huge bulge below, noting the evidence of his accomplishments. All the while he sat confidently astride him, still completely fully clothed, even down to his boots.

Christian shook his head menacingly, almost seething as he spoke and breathing heavily between words, "Now… you've asked… for it."

Before Syed's wary eyes, Christian seemed to re-energise himself and there was a knowing gleam of excitement in his eyes.

In a flash, Christian pushed himself upwards, grabbing Syed tightly by the arms. Syed fell backwards, but Christian forcibly held him, jumping to his feet as he did so, lifting and pulling Syed up with him.

Syed gasped and put his palms against Christian's chest, partly in an attempt to steady himself, partly to try and push him away.

But Christian was quicker, and used his strength to roughly spin the smaller man around. His fingers mercilessly grasping and pulling, the muscles in his powerful arms tense as they exerted their force on Syed, twisting him until he was facing the sofa, away from Christian.

Syed struggled and heaved in Christian's clutches, but this was the end game and he knew he stood no chance, not that he wanted to prolong it anymore. With himself at the complete mercy of Christian's sheer power and overwhelming desire, his own arousal had become so acute that he just wanted him to take him, to feel Christian's warm hands frantically possessing his skin, to feel Christian claiming his body, ramming himself into him.

Christian charged forward, his whole body a pressure container of power, of desire, of unadulterated want and need, waiting to explode.

Syed felt the full force of Christian's impact, as he was pushed brutishly forward and down towards the floor. He stumbled and collapsed onto his knees in front of the sofa, immediately feeling Christian's hand on the back of his head, his fingers pulling at his hair and then gripping onto it tightly as Christian pushed his head down, crushing it into the cushioned seat of the sofa.

Syed put his hands out and gripped the edge of the seat, turning his head to the side so he could desperately gasp for air, Christian's hand held firm at the back of his head, holding him in place, as Syed's body still struggled and arched.

Christian inched forward on his knees and leaned his body over and against Syed's, reaching out his free hand and encircling Syed's waist with his arm as he did so. Still keeping Syed's head down on the sofa with one hand, he used his other arm to pull Syed in close to him, holding him tightly and securely against his own body, until it was almost impossible for Syed to move or struggle.

After a while, Christian felt Syed's body quieten and calm under him, he let go of his head and rested his forehead in the crook of Syed's neck, his face next to his, tendrils of his dark hair tickling his skin.

"Ok?" Christian asked quietly, breathing deeply, while brushing his hand up and down Syed's arm. For even amidst the passion of their most ardent fore-play, the intense battle of wills and desire, he just had to be sure, had to check Syed was okay with it, with him, like this.

Syed lifted up his head and shoulders and brought his elbows up to rest on the sofa, his shoulders shook slightly with each uneven breath. "What are you waiting for, big man?" he rasped, impatiently.

Christian shook his head and gave a non-committal grunt, straightening up as he did so. He pulled back from Syed slightly, his arms coming to rest on Syed's hips. Lazily his eyes drunk in every inch of Syed before him, the way his snug t-shirt, black as night, clung to his shoulders and set of the almond colour of his skin tone, the way the dark shadowy denim of his jeans wrapped tightly round his hips like a second skin and smoothly followed the gentle curve of his arse, hiding the heat of flesh and skin within. Oh how Christian's cock ached to be released from it's confines and sink itself hard and deep into that gorgeous delectable arse.

"You look so fucking hot in those clothes." Christian purred heartily, a hand roaming up underneath Syed's top. He rubbed over the heated, clammy skin of his back, as the soft material of Syed's t-shirt, now damp from their avid skirmish, rippled and pulled over the back of his hand. "_You_ are so hot." Christian breathed, his voice thick with lust.

Swiftly, Christian's hand moved down to Syed's arse, kneading it arduously with the heal of his palm, before his fingers dug in, squeezing his flesh through the fabric of his jeans. Abruptly his other hand reached down between Syed's legs, curving round to cup his restricted erection. Syed moaned and began to sway ever so slightly backwards and forwards on his knees.

"What do you want Sy?" Christian challenged, pressing his fingers against Syed's cock, his other hand still on his arse.

"You." Syed answered, his voice shaking. "I want you, Christian."

Christian responded by rubbing Syed's erection hard, through his jeans.

Syed whimpered at the acute sensations rising from his cock and spiralling out of control all around his body. He pushed himself into Christian's hand, he was so incredibly turned on, so in awe of Christian and his commanding, wanton presence, he could have asked him anything and he would have humbly obliged.

"What do you want me to do Sy?" Christian pushed sternly.

"Fuck me… Christian," Syed's voice broke as he quivered and moaned, "I want you… to fuck me, really hard… now." his implored, his tone rising as he spoke.

Christian gave a satisfied smirk, "Just you remember, _this_, when we're at that bar tonight, when other guys are checking out how hot you are, remember who it is that makes you feel like this." Christian gave Syed's cock a squeeze to emphasize his words.

Syed shuddered and let out a soft breathy laugh.

"What's so funny?" snorted Christian, disgruntled. As he spoke, he released Syed's cock and slid his hands under his t-shirt at the base of his back, his fingers stroking Syed's smooth skin before slipping under the waist band of his jeans.

"Christian," Syed sighed, "Why would anyone be checking me out, when you're there?" he said shakily, and without thinking pushed his arse backwards at the feel of Christians hands lingering so close.

Christians eyes once again stared lustfully at Syed's arse, as his fingers pressed into his flesh under his jeans.

"Because anyone can see your arse is just crying out to be fucked." he growled hungrily, and tugged sharply on Syed's waistband, "Take these off." he ordered.

This time without hesitancy, Syed reached for his jeans, and undid them, sliding the denim down over his hips, quickly followed by his underwear

Christian watched with baited breath, as he saw inch after inch, of Syed's skin unrevealing itself before his eyes. He Felt the hunger, as his eyes feasted on Syed's naked arse, his urgent need to touch him, to take him, to almost devour him whole, he started undoing his own jeans and stretched to reach for the lube which lay on the floor near by.

Kicking off his trousers, so he was now completely unclothed, Christian smoothed the cool gel over his eager, over engorged cock. He turned back to Syed, who had with shaky hands managed to get his trousers down to his ankles before realising he still had his boots on.

Syed tutted and cursed under his breath as he struggled frenziedly with his clothes, his body trembling, his mind addled, as salacious thoughts of Christian invaded every corner, leaving no room for orderly thinking.

Syed reached down to take off a boot, but before he could, he suddenly felt Christian's body hit his own again. He gasped as he felt Christian's skin, hot and sensual against his own.

"That'll do." Christian said sharply as his hand pushed under Syed's t-shirt once more. With his forearm resting across Syed's back, he shoved him urgently back down against the sofa, Syed's chest pushing into the seat cushions, his arms coming up to steady himself. Christian's other hand grabbed Syed's bare hip and pulled him back and up, his protruding arse now pert and ready. Christian groaned at the sight, his erection straining, he couldn't hold on, he had to have him.

Applying gentle but firm pressure with his forearm to hold Syed in place, Christians free hand travelled over Syed's arse, and his fingers slid between his butt cheeks, feeling their way. Finding his hole, he partially pushed in a finger, quickly sweeping it round, before inserting another, and probing swiftly deeper. He was rushing, he knew, but he had no time and he felt Syed push his arse down onto his fingers, encouraging him.

A continuous flow of groans and whimpers was escaping Syed's heavily panting mouth. "Christian!" he suddenly exclaimed, "Just get on with it will you!"

"Did I say you could talk?" Christian responded and rammed his fingers hard into Syed, as far as they could go, causing him to shout out and buck his hips. Christian's other arm slid off Syed's back and snaked underneath him, rubbing over the hot damp skin of Syed's chest and abdomen before reaching down and grasping his cock.

Syed jolted wildly at the touch. As Christian began to slide his hand up and down, Syed could feel his cock pulsating and swelling almost beyond what he could stand. Wild with want and lust, all clarity and reason gone, he tried to turn round, but Christian withdrew his fingers from inside him, and pushed his palm up between his shoulder blades, forcing him back down with the strength of his forearm.

"Don't you dare move." Christian growled, leaning against him, keeping him right where he wanted him.

Syed was moaning loudly and gasping noisily for breath, his tousled hair moving in waves as his head lolled from side to side, while Christian's hand continued to fuck his cock.

"Christian… please," he breathed heavily, "I'm gonna…"

Immediately Christian let go of Syed's cock, "Not yet you're not." he scolded.

Seeing how close to coming Syed was, Christian moved his hand to Syed's arse, the heel of his palm pushed into his flesh, while his fingers and thumb pushed his cheeks apart. Christian knew that once he started, he wouldn't have long himself, he was that highly aroused. His cock felt impossibly hard, craving contact, already seeping copiously at the head, feeling ready to burst.

Hips pushing forward, Christian lined his cock up with Syed. With hiis eyes wide, his pupils dark and dilated, Christian paused momentarily to savour the pure carnal sight. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, a heavy, distorting sensation, that made him feel like he was kneeling in the eye of a raging hurricane.

Unable to stand the pressing tension any longer, incapable of controlling his animalistic lust anymore, Christian completely gave in to it, and in one continuous movement drove his desperate cock, hard and deep, into Syed's arse, shouting out as he did so. "Fuck!"

Christian felt Syed tight and constricting around him, and instantly felt like he was on fire, like every nerve-ending was a flickering flame, threatening to engulf him. He pulled back, gripping Syed's hip with his hand, and then with a groan, quickly thrust forward again, long and hard, his groin hitting Syed's arse with a forceful slap.

Syed's cries grew louder as he felt Christian's cock pounding into him. Filling him and stretching him, sliding out and then forcing itself back in again. Christian's pace increased rapidly, giving Syed no time to breath, no time for respite as the excruciating waves of sweet pain-tinged pleasure hit him again and again. "Harder!" he screamed.

Glistening sweat beaded and trickled across Christian's skin, making little running pathways down his flushed face and abdomen. "Fucking hell," he gasped, hammering his cock roughly back into Syed, "Sy, you feel so, fucking… amazing," he said panting.

As he smacked harder and faster into Syed, Christian felt like he was burning up, every muscle tense and searing. He felt the pressure from the intense heat, simultaneously emanating from Syed around his cock, and from deep within his own groin, threatening to explode at an increasingly alarming rate.

Syed moaned as Christian's cock rubbed relentlessly inside him, against that tender spot that sent delightful thrills of pleasure careering through his body. Momentarily overcome, Syed felt his thighs tremble and his knees buckle beneath him and leaned more heavily on the sofa. Instinctively Christian's arm slid from Syed's hip and encircled his waist, holding him up, supporting him.

"Sy…" Christain whispered seductively, leaning over Syed and breathing into the back of his neck. He was barely able to get his words out as he felt his climax boiling up inside him, "I want… you… to fuck… yourself."

Syed drew a sharp intake of breath, and swiftly reached for his own cock at Christian's request, moaning and arching his hips as his hand quickly and frantically began pleasuring himself, almost immediately feeling the tension inside him reach breaking point.

"Mmmm, that's it baby." Christian purred absent-mindedly, as he continued to thrust into Syed with reckless abandon, his whole body tensing and ready to ignite.

Syed felt it build up from deep inside him, Christian's cock pushing him further and further into it's clutches. A surge of intense power and blissful pleasure, coming directly from his prostrate. At the same time he felt his cock throbbing and pulsating, it's imminent release causing his throat to constrict and his muscles to spasm.

"Chris-tiaan…" he almost screeched.

Syed closed his eyes and held his breath as his body tensed and arched, first he felt the powerful wave from deep within, as it overwhelmed him, overtook him, rushing through him in an onslaught of ecstasy, followed seconds later by the shooting relief of his cock, spurting out, sending electric ripples and thrills that bombarded his already swamped senses. It was in him, all around him, juddering through him, in his thoughts, in his heart, in that moment there was nothing else but this, this incredible, wonderful feeling, that he shared with only one person, one man, that he shared with _him_.

He opened his mouth and screamed out his name, "Christiaan!"

As Christian heard Syed scream out his name, the fire raging in him and making his blood boil reached it's crescendo. With Syed's muscles contracting around him, he lunged deep into Syed's arse, pushing himself against him in a perpetual motion that drove Syed forward into the sofa. Christian's arms reached around and hugged Syed to his chest as his cock forcibly came, releasing all his pent-up fever and frustration deep within him.

"Aaah!" he shouted out, "Fuck… Sy!"

Christian's huge, muscular body, normally so strong, so disciplined, violently shivered and shook, as he reactively continued to move backwards and forwards against Syed. His physical response becoming that which led him as it took over, controlling his movements, as he lost himself in the sensations that steam-rolled through his body. It was like his mind couldn't comprehend what his body was feeling, that even after all this time, he could still have this effect on him, more so than ever, Syed continued to astound and amaze him.

When his body had finally stilled, and his mind returned to focus, Christian rolled off Syed and collapsed in an ungainly heap next to him. Slumping back against the sofa, he stretched his long legs out in front of him, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his chest still heaving with the effort of breathing.

Syed went to move towards Christian, but his trousers, still round his ankles, restricted his ability to manoeuvre with decorum, and he clumsily fell, arse-first into Christian's lap.

"Humph." Christian exclaimed, head shooting up, eyes snapping open. Then he gave a hearty laugh and enveloped his lover in a gentle embrace, fingers caressing up and down the bare skin of Syed's arm.

Syed looked dreamily up into Christian's eyes, and they both moved in for a long tender kiss, tongues stroking and savouring the taste of each other's mouths and lips.

Leisurely they broke contact, and Syed became aware of his shameless state of half undress, he smiled wittingly to himself as he reached down to finally take off his boots.

* * *

><p>Syed was shuffling clothes along the rail in the wardrobe in the spare room, shaking his head and huffing. He had put on a pair of blue jeans, but his torso was still naked, after the shower he'd just had. He pulled out a bright green t-shirt, eyeing it up and down for a moment, before pulling a face and shoving it back amongst his other brightly coloured tees. What did people wear to places like this anyway? he thought, shaking his head. He wanted to make the right impression, but he wanted to be himself too.<p>

Christian walked into the room, he was fully dressed, wearing jeans, and a tightly fitted grey top with a low v-neck that revealed the top of his curling chest hair. He looked good, as always, Syed thought distractedly.

"Are you not ready yet?" Christian remarked. Syed looked up at him beseechingly.

"As much as I love this look on you," Christian said, wrapping his arms around Syed's naked flesh and breathing in the shower-fresh scent of him, "Even gay bars have their limits regarding dress code."

Syed rolled his eyes as he looked up at Christian, "I just," he faltered and a little furrow appeared in the middle of his brow, "I just want to fit in, you know?"

Christian sighed as he let him go, "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Christian," Syed said with another roll of his eyes and a curve of his lips. "We've been through this already…"

"Okaay," Christian replied, then with a wink and a grin, he turned to face the wardrobe, his large hands diving in, pushing clothes this way and that.

"Um, Christian, I told you I'm not wearing a vest, remember?" Syed asked, sounding worried.

"I know, I know." Christian said off-handed, peering deeper into the wardrobe, "Have you got any fishnet in here?" he called out in all seriousness, "Leather? Bit of Spandex?"

"Christian!" Syed shouted in exasperation, "You're not helping!"

"Relax Sy," he assured, his head in the wardrobe, as his hand grasped a hanger and pulled it out, "Here!" He spun around and held aloft a light blue shirt with a grandad collar, his face all eager and expectant as he looked to Syed.

Syed looked from the shirt to Christian, eye brows raised, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course." Christian said confidently, he pushed the shirt into Syed's chest, "Put it on…"

Syed grabbed it and smiled, as Christian turned on his heels and left the room.

Syed slipped his arms into the long sleeves and pulled the shirt around him, he turned to look in the mirror on the wall as his fingers did up the buttons. It looked ok he thought, not too bright, not too obvious. Hopefully he'd just be able to blend into the background. The last thing he wanted to do was stick out like a saw thumb.

Christian sat on the sofa and pulled on his boots, he looked up as he heard Syed enter the lounge. Syed was looking at him with a nervous smile on his face, "How do I look?" he said.

Christian's gaze looked him up and down. He noted the way the loose shirt hung in waves across Syed's body, partly disguising the masculine shape within, the long sleeves hiding the beautiful skin tone of his slender, but well-defined arms. Yes, he thought to himself, that was better, Syed wouldn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to himself now would he? Now, if he'd worn the black outfit he'd had on earlier…

Christian's eyes met Syed's, "Perfect," he said, a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
